1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottled gas tank valves and, more particularly, to a safety shield for a bottled gas tank valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tanks of bottled gas, such as propane tanks, typically used for portable grills and the like, generally include a generally vertically extending protective flange or shield disposed about the valve. The valve is, of course, on the top of the tank. The shield generally extends about the valve for more than 180 degrees, and the shield typically includes three slots. The slots are hand holds for the purpose of carrying the tank.
The shield disposed about the valve generally prevents accidental damage to the valve itself, but does not prevent the valve from being turned on. In contemporary valves, there is generally an O ring sealing element about the valve stem. The O ring seal takes the place of metal to metal seals which were typical of the valves in past years. The metal to metal seal was occasioned, of course, by the brass metal used in the valve. The use of the O ring seal reduces the cost of the valve since it is no longer necessary to have the relatively close tolerances which formerly were involved in the metal to metal seals. With the metal to metal seals, the valves could be closed rather tightly, with the amount of force required to open the valves probably exceeding the strength of children. However, with the O ring type seal in the valves, it is virtually impossible to hand tighten a valve sufficiently to prevent a child from opening the valve.
Since propane is the type of bottled gas generally used, propane tanks and gas will generally be referred to hereafter. However, it will be understood that any type of liquefied bottled gas may use the apparatus of the present invention.
A typical problem involving children is simply that a child may turn on the valve of the bottled gas tank and then the gas may flow through the unit to which it is connected, such as a grill, or the like. If the gas is not ignited substantially coincidentally with the turning on of the valve, there is a potential problem of an explosion of some type and the possible injury to a child, and to anyone else nearby. The primary problem is, of course, a child being involved with the tuning on of the tank valve and with the lighting of a burner on a propane stove or grill to which the tank is connected.
Piezoelectric igniter elements have been used in the last several years in conjunction with gas stoves and grills. The piezoelectric elements are normally built into the burner units. A person typically turns on the gas valve and then pushes the piezoelectric igniter handle to light a propane burner. If there is a problem with igniter, then the gas will not be immediately lit. The gas valve may be left on by a child, and the flowing unlit gas obviously is a potential fire and explosion hazard. There may also be other problems associated with the propane gas flowing from the tank and stove or grill.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a safety guard to prevent a child from turning on a propane tank valve. The guard apparatus of the present invention prevents the valve from being opened by anyone other than an authorized person, or one who has either a key or a combination to a lock which secures the guard to a propane tank.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a safety shield for a bottled gas tank valve by providing a cover for the valve handle. The cover includes a tail portion which extends outwardly beyond the shield secured to a tank and disposed about the tank valve. There is also a flange or plate within the shield which fits under the valve handle, restricting access to the handle while the shield apparatus is in place. A padlock is inserted through the tail piece outside of the shield and about the valve handle on the top of the tank to prevent the safety shield from being removed from the handle as long as the lock is in place.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful safety shield apparatus for a bottled gas tank valve;
To provide new and useful cover for the valve handle of a gas valve;
To provide new and useful shield apparatus for a propane tank valve which includes a cover portion and a tail portion which extends away from the propane tank;
To provide new and useful cover apparatus for substantially enclosing the handle of a propane tank valve; and
To provide a new and useful safety shield for a propane tank valve having a tail piece which receives a padlock for securing the safety shield in place.